The present invention relates to a paper sheet accumulating/feeding apparatus that performs an accumulating processing and a feeding processing on paper sheets in a manner to accumulate paper sheets, such as notes, etc, in an accumulating section from a conveyance path in the accumulating processing such as receipt processing, etc. and to feed paper sheets onto the conveyance path from the accumulating section in the feeding processing such as payment processing, etc., a rotating member, and a guide member.
Conventionally, paper sheet accumulating/feeding apparatuses capable of accumulating/feeding of paper sheets comprise an impeller to slap down a paper sheet into a storage section in order to allow paper sheets being accumulated in an accumulating action to avoid collision against succeeding paper sheets, as shown in Patent Gazette No. 2908169.
Such impeller obstructs feeding when paper sheets are to be fed. Therefore, that construction is general, in which the impeller is mounted to a tip end of an arm that turns on a pivot, and the arm turns at the time of feeding action to withdraw the impeller.
Such construction is complicated because of the need for a drive unit that moves the impeller. Thus there are caused problems to lead to an increase in cost and a decrease in operating ratio, caused by failure generation and maintenance for prevention of failure.
The applicant of the present application has proposed a paper sheet accumulating/feeding apparatus of simple construction using a rotating member provided with pieces that spread substantially radially from a folded state due to centrifugal forces so as to enable a slapping action of and withdrawal of an impeller (JP-A-2003-171068).
However, there is involved a problem that while it is necessary to set a length of pieces long in case of accumulating notes having a large size and in case of enabling accumulating notes having different sizes, it is difficult to set a length of pieces long in that construction, in which the pieces are caused by centrifugal forces to spread substantially radially from a folded state as described above. Specifically, with the example described above, in order to maintain a folded state of the pieces in a stationary state and to sufficiently spread the pieces in a rotating state, it is difficult to well balance elastic forces of materials, thicknesses of the pieces, and the like. Also, there is involved a problem that the pieces are gradually deformed plastically in use over a long term to be decreased in those forces, which cause restoration to the folded state.